1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a control method thereof, which can provide a user interface to conveniently manipulate a menu screen of a multi-layered structure.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals depending on mobility. The terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again depending on whether a user can directly carry it.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented in the form of a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like.
To support and increase the aforementioned functions of the terminal, it may be able to consider the structural improvements and/or software improvements of the terminal.
It is a recent tendency that a mobile terminal, which provides a user interface, has been popularized, wherein the user interface allows a user to select a menu or execute an application by using an icon on a home screen displayed on a display unit. Generally, the home screen includes a plurality of pages, and as a user frequently changes arrangement of the icon in association with other page, a user interface that can execute the arrangement of the icon more conveniently is required.